De amor a tentación
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: Historia paralela a "De tentación a amor". Este es el punto de vista de Syaoran. Un plan en común que sale como no esperaran que saliera. (También debió de participar en Comunidad Sakuriana del Reto de Julio Twister Tentación... lamentablemente ni siquiera los pude subir)
1. Inicio

"**Inicio"**

_Llegué a una Universidad en Japón en la que pensé que todo sería aburrido, pero cuando entré por primera vez a mi nueva clase de Periodismo encontré a una chica muy atractiva… mejor dicho, muy sexy._

_Ojos verdes, cabello castaño, delgada… un buen partido._

_Sakura Kinomoto._

_Inicié practicando futbol dentro del equipo de la escuela y normalmente me quedo hasta tarde tomando una ducha dentro de las instalaciones._

_En una ocasión, logré percatarme de que esa chica no es tan inocente como parece, al contrario, es muy atrevida y la descubrí en las regaderas en las que estaba yo… desconozco el por qué lo haya hecho, lo que me interesó fue darme cuenta de la mirada que tenía sobre mí… _

_¡Estaba nervioso!_

_Sabía que me estaba analizando de pies a cabeza y di gracias a todos los cielos por llevar una toalla que cubriera algo que estaba seguro que vería…_

_Seré sincero…_

_¡Me excité!_

_Saber que causaba admiración en una chica con sus cualidades físicas, hacía que quisiera tenerla entre mis sábanas y viajar entre sus piernas…_

_Eso no era malo, lo malo es que la chica no daba pie a una relación, al parecer no era de las chicas fáciles con las que solía salir…_

_Era diferente, siempre presente pero distante, fría en muchos aspectos con personas que no le interesaban…_

_Hacía comentarios muchas veces crueles… a mí me los había dicho varias veces en un mes…_

_Pero descubrí ese algo fascinante en ella…_

_Cuando estaba con su mejor amiga era, incluso, algo infantil y soñadora, la espiaba cuando iba a casa, llegaba a la escuela o salía con sus amigos…_

_Descubrí mucho de ella…_

_La parte reservada de la castaña, esa que sólo es de sus personas cercanas hizo que naciera mi loca tentación de hacerla mía en cualquier momento…_

_Tendría que idear algún plan para que saliera conmigo y tener la posibilidad de construir una relación con ella…_

_Me estaba enamorando de ella._

_Eso estaba claro._

_No soy un chico que busca sólo sexo… _

_Cuando una chica llama mi atención busco muchas formas de acercarme a ella para que sepa que siento algo por ella… pero con Sakura Kinomoto era diferente. Estaba seguro de que no era una chica fácil de tratar._

_Y aquí viene el pero…_

_Pero saber de la reacción que vi esa vez en las regaderas me hacía pensar en la más certera forma de llegar a ella…_

_Pasaron los días y no pude idear algo lo bastante bueno como para armar un plan al más puro estilo de espionaje…_

_No queda más…_

_¡Me rindo! No encuentro qué hacer…_

_Mi única salida es decirlo de forma directa._

_Es lo más sano… al menos para mí…_


	2. Descubriendo el plan

"**Descubriendo el plan"**

_Salí del carro buscando a Sakura y declararme de la forma más tradicional y melosa que puede existir…_

_Los nervios me atacaron…_

_El baño de hombres es mi salvación_

_Calmándome escuché unas voces al otro lado de la ventana que daba al patio…_

_Sakura y su amiga…_

-Ayúdame con mi plan para acostarme con Syaoran Li…

_¡Qué chica tan directa!_

_Ahora me gusta más…_

_Explicó abiertamente lo que quería hacer. _

_No esperaba que eligiera el almacén de material deportivo para un encuentro sexual casual…_

_¡Mi plan maestro estaba empezando a fraguarse en mi mente!_

_Si su amiga será la encargada de cerrar el almacén, seré yo quien lo abra._

_Una llave es fácil de conseguir._

_Un movimiento inesperado para la sexy estratega…_

_Cuidar a Sakura desde mi práctica, siempre sale antes, pero de acuerdo a su plan se quedaría más tiempo._

_Primer movimiento, despedirme de todos._

_¡Éxito! Nadie quería quedarse con la tormenta que se avecinaba._

_¡Ah! Qué chica tan guapa…_

-¿Puedo ayudarte Kinomoto?-

-¡Li! Me asustaste-

-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo. No sueles quedarte hasta tarde. Te ayudo.

-Gracias, eres muy atento- _Sería sencillo declararme si fueras siempre amable_

-¡Maldición! Está lloviendo ya. Entremos al almacén. No quiero que enfermemos.

-Gr-gracias- _¿Titubeas? La del plan eres tú…_

_Momento de que cierren…_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_¡Clack! Cerrado._

-¡Estamos aquí!… ¡Mierda! Encerrados…- _Tengo que actuar ¿no?_

-Debió ser Tomoyo, mis cosas quedaron en el vestidor—

-Creo que tendremos que esperar…- _Empecemos chica sexy…_

-¿Qué haces-

_Mi cuerpo empieza a traicionarme y de repente la tengo contra la pared y me acerco más a ella._

_¡Cuerpo y hormonas no me traicionen!_

-Sé que tienes planes conmigo y este almacén. Eres indiferente y cruel y me estas volviendo loco… Nadie te espera…

-¿Cómo…

-No sólo sé eso. Sé que me viste salir de las regaderas y desde entonces no me imagino otra cosa que tu mirada recorriendo cada parte de mí…

-Yo… no-

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Nerviosa?- _Actúas muy bien._

-Sé que sabes. Hagámoslo rápido… si sabes a lo que me refiero…

_¡Directa!_

_Empiezo a acariciar su espalda y logro bajar mis manos hasta sus muslos, debajo de la falda…_

_¡Qué delicia!_

_La jaló hacia mí… pero no la beso._

_Si beso esos labios no podré controlarme más…_

_Sólo quiero embriagarme de su aroma…_

_Creo que está más excitada que yo, no puedo permitirme ceder a lo que quiere sino yo perderé mi oportunidad…_

-Este es el trato. Sales conmigo como mi novia por tiempo indefinido y podrás hacerme lo que quieras… -

_Es el momento de salir, afortunadamente, a la lluvia fría para calmarme y dejarla justo en la encrucijada de aceptar o no…_

-¿Cómo-

-Mi plan… ¿Aceptas o no? Si aceptas… me encargaré de que te enamores de mi cómo yo lo estoy de ti…-

_O que ella consiga acostarse conmigo antes de enamorarse._

_El viento me da en la cara y salgo del almacén con la esperanza de que acepte…_

_¿Quién será el primero en ceder?_


	3. Enamorado o cediendo

**¿Enamorando o cediendo?**

-Li… acepto.

_Estas palabras giran en mi mente…_

_Cortejo por sexo…_

_Gratificante o no, aprovecharé mi oportunidad._

_Primera semana…_

_Cenas, comprar lo más peluches para regalar, cartas y poemas…_

_Ninguno está cediendo…_

_Me gusta salir con ella._

_Los detalles son esenciales._

_No niego que con la ropa o las cosas que insinúa hace replantearme si debería ceder…_

_También quiero ese momento…_

_Dos de la mañana y mi celular suena…_

_Mi padre falleció…_

_Me pierdo en la noche._

_Toco el timbre…_

_¿Sakura?_

_No entiendo, quiero un refugio para lidiar con la pérdida de mi mejor amigo…_

_Me quedo dormido en su cama, envuelto en su aroma._

_Algo cambió en ella…_

_Seis meses de salidas, sonrisas y complicidades con Sakura me ayudaron a recuperar mi alegría._

_Con ella soy feliz..._

_Pero sus planes son otros…_

_¿Nueve meses?_

_No creo avanzar en los sentimientos de Sakura._

_Aceptaré mi derrota._

_Ganó el sexo._

_Será en la fiesta de Tomoyo…_

_Tomamos mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber que intenta embriagarme para llevarme a la cama…_

_Duele mucho…_

_No lo haré… con ella._

_Saciaré mis ganas con quien sea, así no saldré más lastimado…_

_Encuentro a mi presa y la llevo a una habitación._

_Me besa, me lleva a la cama y me cubre con sus piernas…_

_Su aroma, su piel, sus ojos… no son de Sakura…_

_Alguien entra a la habitación._

_Es ella._

_¿Qué dice su mirada?_

_La ignoro._

_Mis manos bajo el vestido…_

_¡No puedo hacer esto!_

_Sexo sin sentimientos…¡No!_

_El pretexto perfecto para irme es lo que en la siguiente habitación._

_La abro y veo a Sakura convirtiéndose en víctima de violación…_

_Golpes, sangre…_

_Dolor_

_Llevo a Sakura a mi casa._

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Syaoran…?- _Sé que esta desorientada pero no aguanto más._

-Trataste de embriagarme para tener relaciones conmigo… Acepté ir con esa chica porque sé que con ella estaré bien sentimentalmente… Tus gritos hicieron que me diera cuenta de que te amo hasta la locura… Te regalaré la noche que tanto deseas, tú ganas… Mañana en la noche, en mi casa. No nos volveremos a ver después.

_Me permitiré hacer el amor aunque para ella sea sólo sexo…_

_La acaricio y me lleno de su aroma._

_Le quito el vestido…_

_Es hermosa, pero no diré nada._

_El beso más electrizante y doloroso de mi vida._

_La llevo a la cama y me invita a seguir._

_Entro con tanto amor que me duele el pecho…_

_Cada movimiento es como tocar el cielo y caer en caída libre…_

_Cálido… suave…_

-¡Ah!- _Mis muslos duelen y justamente toco el cielo y me dejo caer en su pecho._

_El tiempo terminó…_

_Me retiro derrotado._

_Veo los rasguños de Sakura en mis muslos._

_Sus lágrimas significan algo…_

_Escribo una sola frase: "Si sientes algo por mi… sígueme"_

_Se la dejo._

_Me voy…_

_Vendrá…_

-¡Te amo también!

-Lo sé…-

-¿Qué—

-El plan fue un éxito…-

-¿Plan?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

_Ahí es donde empezó realmente nuestra historia… de mis muslos rasguñados…_


End file.
